fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroy the Godmodder
Destroy the Godmodder, usually abbreviated as DTG, is a series of play-by-post forum games/roleplays centered around defeating the titular godmodder (usually the Godmodder). Godmodders are powerful entities that can block nearly any attack thrown at them. As such, the game's players must think of attacks and strategies that the godmodder cannot block, while also summoning entities, both original and from established works, to counter the godmodder's own. The series was created by TT2000, with its main series spanning three games: Destroy the Godmodder, Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! (created by TwinBuilder), and Destroy the Godmodder: 0rigins (created by The Nonexistent Tazz). There are also multiple official spinoffs, such as Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition and MSPA Edition (created by pionoplayer), and Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition (created by jondanger23). However, this main series' canon (referred to as "oldcanon") has since been dropped in favor of alternate, rebooted canons, shown by games such as Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal (created by pionoplayer), Defeat the Godmodder (created by TT2000), and Destroy the Godmodder: MSParadox (created by gutza1). Oldcanon continues to be referenced sparingly, though, through games such as Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos and Project Thymium (created by Irecreeper), and a set of stories titled Meanwhile, In The Future (created by TwinBuilder). Summary Destroy the Godmodder Destroy the Godmodder, usually referred to as DTG1, was created by TT2000, running from December 7, 2012 to September 1, 2013. The original game that started the series, it centered around a seemingly omnipotent Godmodder who visited a "perfectly generic plugin-filled Minecraft server" to bring terror and rage to its players and staff. This led to a war between him and his forces, and all those that stood to oppose him. Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!, usually referred to as DTG2, was created by TwinBuilder, running from September 1, 2013 to September 1, 2015. DTG2 codified many of the series' mechanics and elements, serving as a jumping-off point for many games to come. Angered after his first-ever defeat, the Godmodder forces everyone who owns Minecraft onto his own server, GodCraft, with a virus of his own creation, the Operation. Here, he seeks to claim his vengeance and torment the entire world (and especially the players that bested him last time). However, forces beyond his control and beyond his knowledge become intertwined with his plots, leading to a crossover of drastic proportions that hangs the fate of universes in the balance... Canonicity These pages are focused on the original and agreed upon DTG canon, as explored here, on the wiki made by its players. The primary canon, known as "oldcanon," is DTG2. DTG1, DTG0, DTG TVT and DTG TVT2, DTG MSPA, DTG Terraria, and Meanwhile, in the Future are more loosely canon, but still fall under oldcanon. There is also a separate, newer oldcanon timeline known as "altcanon." It dismisses everything in oldcanon that came after the end of DTG2 (DTG0, DTG TVT2, DTG Terraria, and multiple elements of MITF), rebooting them with Destroy the Godmodder: MSParadox. Other canons exist as well, with games set in entirely different universes separate from all others. Referred to as "reboots," these games were made in an effort to simplify oldcanon's complexity. Rebooted games include Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal, Destroy the Godmodder: Destroy the Godmodder (a prequel to Renewal), and Defeat the Godmodder. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutrals: Power of the Verse Destroy the Godmodder's characters reside firmly in Tier 2 thanks to a plethora of feats ranging from the destruction of universes and the triggering of Big Bangs to the annihilation of entire multiverses. Speed-wise, its characters are around FTL, though there exist feats far above this, such as rapid universal travel, making Massively FTL+ a distinct possibility. However, DTG's greatest asset is its hax. The titular Godmodders have incredible control over reality, allowing them to manipulate abstract concepts, physics, probability, space, and time, warping reality to do whatever they please whenever they want. This is mostly put to use in making them ridiculously hardy. The greatest forces in DTG are the forces of plot, the Narrative and Conflict, which control the flow of the story in Fiction. Profiles Godmodders: * UserZero * Richard (The Godmodder) * Alpha Descendants: * Crusher48 * engie_ninja * Fsetfr * Gutza1 * The Idea Modpack Mod Man * Insert Generic Username * Irecreeper * K4yne * Minor107 * Nimbleguy * Ninjatwist321 * The Nonexistent Tazz * OpelSpeedster * Pionoplayer * PitTheAngel * Talist * The Serpent * TheLordErelye * TT2000 * TwinBuilder (Build and Split) Other Players: * The Scribe Forces of the Narrative: * The Chosen Few * The Council of Nine * The Operator (Gemini) * The Operator (Slenderman) * The Secret of the Void Agents and Allies of Conflict: * Binary Prime * Doc Scratch * The Employer * METATRON * Probect Pinary * Project Binary * The Red Dragon * The Shadow Other Entities: * Bill Cipher * The Black Monolith * GLaDOS * Hellkite Dragons * The Hexahedron * The Operator (Virus) Category:Verses Category:Destroy the Godmodder Category:Minecraft Category:Crossovers Category:Roleplays